Sweet Home Forks
by xXEdwards-BellaXx
Summary: When Jacob proposes to Bella, she is delighted that her life is at such a high note but then comes to reality when she remembers she is still married to her husband of 7 years, who keeps returning the divorce papers back, realises she has to go back to her home town, Forks and has to face her past she has tried to forget. Including her parents she hasn't spoke to for years Rated M


Prologue

The lightning cracked viciously in the sky and down towards the sandy ground as I ran through the rain hammering down on my face, soaking my long, white dress. Sand started to cling to my dress from it flying up from my feet kicking into the heavy terrain. Blinking furiously, I wiped the rain from my face to try and find the one person I needed, who I wanted with all my heart. There he was rigging up one of his inventions to collect the glass after the lightning struck the sand. Even from the back, the bastard dazzled me. Chuckling to myself, I grabbed the hem of my dress and sped up towards him.

"Hey, you owe me a dance!" I shouted with a smirk plastered on my face. Swinging around, he looked at me with wide eyes. The side of his mouth slowly pulled up but then turned back into a frown as his eyes scanned my suddenly heated body.

"Nice dress. Where's your husband?!" He yelled at me, the rain trailing down his face, more droplets dribbled down his neck and towards his chest as he wiped his eyes. I so wanted to be the water trickling down to his sculpted chest. I smiled wickedly as I thought about his reaction to my response was going to be.

Chapter 1

_1997_

_The lightning cracked viciously in the sky and downwards towards the sandy ground as we ran through the heavy terrain, the wind making my long, wavy hair whip across my face. _

"_Come on, Edward!" I yelled as I ran across the beach. His hand quickly pulled mine to into his, so our fingers were intertwined._

"_Slow down!" He yelled back at me tugging me back towards him, nearly making me fall over in the process. _

"_I gotta get home. My mom's gonna kill me!" I shouted to him. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came towards us, screaming I turned and tried to run the other way. He abruptly turned me back around and pulled me behind him._

"_Not that way you dolt," His dishevelled hair was unusually flat and dark on top of his head. My hair was frizzing up and getting in my face as we ran. "Wow did you see that...You gonna answer the question?!" He looked at me intensely as continued running towards our bikes. _

"_No!" I yelled shaking my head back and forth, the water dripping down in between my growing breasts. _

"_No you won't answer the question or no, you won't marry me?" He paused making me stop in my tracks._

"_Edward Cullen, I'm 10 years old I've got too much to live for." Another bolt of lightning hit the sand again and left an amazing, shiny substance on the ground. I didn't even realise my hand went towards it until Edward pulled my hand back._

"_It's hot. Don't touch it. We'll be safe here." He said pulling me up to a standing position. _

"_Says who?" I snapped back. Smiling towards me, he replied back "Everybody", used to my snarky tone. His emerald eyes gazed into my chocolate brown ones._

"_Why would you want to marry me for anyhow?" I smiled back his grin lighting my face up. He slyly pulled me towards him and tucked me into his side, and put his finger under my chin and raised it so my eyes connected to his._

"_So I can kiss you anytime I want" His words made me feel happy as if he was my sun on this stormy night. I noticed he kept looking down at my lips as he was another foot taller than me; I bit my lip thinking about his lips on mine. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips as he moved closer and closer. As his lips finally touched mine, I felt the rumble of another bolt coming down from the sky. I opened my eyes whilst still keeping my lips connected with Edward's as I saw the bolt come towards us and split us apart…_

**2011**

I raised my head up off my arms as I looked outside the window tiredly, seeing that it was lightning and thundering outside. I shook my head shaking off the memory as I gathered my documents and made my way towards my colleagues.

"I need more coffee guys…" I trailed off noticing how they were all looking at me. One of my colleagues was named Eric and he decided to comment on why they were acting this way.

"I'm gonna switch…That's a warning!" He chuckled starting off everyone else.

"Oh my god!" I slammed my hand into my face as my face heated up.

"You know that accent of yours…Is a whole lot thicker when you're dreaming" He continued his chuckle turning into a full blasted laugh. I shook my head looking at Jessica for my coffee, she smiled back at me and turned into the make shift kitchen.

"All right, how come y'all let me sleep?" I asked getting ready to initiate my job as boss. Eric rolled his eyes and stood up clutching his cup of coffee.

"Oh calm down. It was only a couple of minutes" He made his way to Jessica and pecked her on the cheek as she poured more coffee into his mug.

"What'd I say?" I asked worried that I said something totally embarrassing. A smirk was plastered on his face as he sipped at his coffee.

"Just that we're all getting big, fat raises when you become somebody." I laughed at him as I gave the documents to Tyler. I turned around to find Lauren chuckling.

"Oh did they kill Badgley Mishka!" Everyone joined in some laughing quiet and discreet others, like Eric and Tyler, loud and blasting. I shushed them as I tried to calm them down.

"Okay, laugh now, but tomorrow that could be us." I turned towards the make shift kitchen when Jessica came towards me with my coffee mug.

"Not us…you. I just make the coffee" She said shaking her head making her brown curls fall over her shoulders.

"Thank you" I smiled at her, taking my coffee cup and basically downing it to keep myself awake. I clapped my hands and signalled everyone to grab their things and finish up. I grabbed my bag and jacket and held open the door. Everyone trailed their way out of the building and let me close the door to lock up. I turned and hugged everyone.

"I'll see you at the show" I waved and started walking down the street. Choruses of "Bye Bel" shouted after me. I continued down the street towards my Mercedes Benz and slipped inside as I made my way back to my apartment. All I wanted to do was to have a shower and slip into my comfortable cotton shorts and t-shirt and sleep. When I finally got home and opened the door, a strong smell of roses hit me in the face as I walked in. Closing the door, I noticed a trail of rose petals leading down the hallway into the living room. When I got into the living room I was astounded by what I saw. Different shades of reds and white roses covered the room, some in vases, some on my furniture and some were petals covering everything leaving no space but little for the candles that were lit.

"Jake…" I sighed, still dazed by the beauty of his work. I went over to my answering machine and noticed I had a voicemail. His rough, deep voice came through sending chills down my spine.

"Hey baby surprise! There's a rose for every moment that I thought of you last night. God, you must be exhausted. Listen, knock 'em dead. I'll see you at the show. It's gonna be great. I love you. I can't wait to see you. Goodbye." I smiled listening to his voice trail off. Sighing I made my way over to my bed and plopped down.

**5 Hours Later**

"Okay people we're officially late!" I yelled tossing one article of clothing to one person and another to another person. I saw Jessica coming towards me and saw her distraught and worried face, "Bella!"

"Yes?!" I quickly ran over to her and pulled her hands into mine to try and calm her down.

"The top is supposed to be neon aubergine but it's all wrong! It's all wrong!" I shushed her and let go off her hands, moving over to the model to sort out the problem.

"Okay don't panic. That's my job. Um…okay. Put her on after Anoke. The third light cue is yellow, she'll look eggplant", I started moving over to the next person when I quickly turned around noticing something. "Jess, uh, the reason it's all wrong is it's on backwards." I sighed pulling more clothes of racks and into people's hands. I really could not mess up tonight, this is my big night to show everyone what I can do. Suddenly a recognizable voice raised above everyone else's.

"Ooh, Miss Vixen, I'm scared of you." Turning quickly, Seth pulled me up into his arms and hugged me tightly to him. I squealed and laughed as he spun me around.

"Seth, what are you doing here? You're the competition." He smiled as he sat me down on the ground. He looked around us cheerfully.

"Competition? Please! Our design's for plumes and pearls, and nothing is going to come in between me and my protégé. And this is, after all, all about me. Oh, I love this. Stella McCartney's gonna kill herself." I was giggling quietly throughout his whole rant. I quietened down as he continued looking at all my models and clothes.

"Then why do I feel like I'm in the middle of Times Square buck naked?" I looked down insecurely, knowing too well that after I sent away my designs I regretted it instantly feeling as if the designs were not finished.

"Baby doll, you're gonna be just fine. Seven years ago, you were this debutante off the plantation, and now you're my steel magnolia with her own very show." His teeth glistening from the lights as his grinned seemed to get impossibly bigger.

"Okay get out of here before you make me cry!" I smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek signalling him away and getting back to work. I went over to my model and best friend Angela and then noticed on the mini television that we had backstage, my boyfriend for 8 months walked in making the paparazzi go wild at the fact that Jacob Black, the mayor's son and senator was at my show.

"Please tell me he has a flaw somewhere?" Angela asked me, crossing her arms over her chest which was covered by my gold shimmering evening dress. I smiled as I could not think of a single thing wrong with my man.

"He asked me to go with him to Ireland for Christmas." Laughing slightly at the way he kept a charming smile on his face as he moved through the crows to get to his seat.

"He'll be asking you a lot more than that " She smiled sweetly looking at me with a love no one had ever looked at me with. It made me feel so comfortable that I didn't feel nervous at the fact that she insinuated that Jacob was going to propose to me.

"You think so…" I trailed off, looking back at the screen noticing that he was talking to Seth.

**Hi guys, I haven't wrote in a while and I got the inspiration from this after watching Sweet Home Alabama earlier so I sat down and started writing. I hope you liked it and please send me some reviews to know how I did.**

**Thank Guys,**

**Love**

**Beth xx**


End file.
